Two Extremes: Pain and Pleasure
by CM.Shield.Believer
Summary: One Shot. Dean Ambrose. Warnings: Graphic, heterosexual sex. Very dark themes. Blood play, choking. Cuddling at the end :) female character isn't specific, could be anyone you want it to be!
1. Mixing Pain and Pleasure

**A/N: First post on the site. I figured what's better than some deliciously twisted Dean Ambrose porn? Absolutely nothing. Enjoy! Also, it was written on my iPod so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Warnings: Blood play, chocking, graphic sex. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Ambrose or anything related to the WWE. If I did I wouldn't be writing stories about this.**

White hot pain seared through her body as Dean dragged the blade down the inside of her right thigh for the fourth time. She could feel the blood dripping down, pooling on the sheet underneath her leg. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his mouth attach to the leaking wound, sucking and nipping at the bleeding skin.

Her fingers instinctively tangled in his sweaty hair as he moved his mouth from her thigh to her soaking wet core. His skilled tongue, still covered in her blood, danced between the folds of her pussy, making her cry out in pleasure. Dean loved the way her juices tasted, mixing in his mouth with the slightly rusted taste of her blood.

The fingernails of his left hand raked at the line of small cuts, sending another wave of pain through her body, only to be met with the pleasure of his fingers dipping inside her. His thumb circled her clit, while his other hand applied pressure to the sore skin, rubbing, scratching and squeezing roughly.

This is how they were. She enjoyed the pain he gave her. The two extremes, pain and pleasure, mixed together perfectly, always leaving her a sweating, panting, writhing mess. Dean loved to inflict pain. Whether it was in a fight or in the bedroom, his biggest turn on was to see other peoples' agony. When the two met, that was the end. No one could ever please one the way the other did. Maybe it was love, maybe it was lust, but the two were meant to torture each other until the day one of them takes it too far.

Yes, it frightened her in a small way to know that Dean could, and probably would, end her life one day. He told her time after time that her last breath was his to take. But she didn't argue. There was something romantic about the situation. He would take her life while they were too caught up in their own passion to care. But for now, they were simply having too much fun for him to end it.

Dean slowly slipped two fingers in and out of her tight pussy, easily thanks to the wetness that had accumulated between her thighs. When Dean lifted his head away from her, she could see the red glistening combination of her fluids dripping down his chin.

He bit and licked at her stomach and up to her exposed chest, taking her left nipple between his teeth and tugging gently. His fingers continued to work inside her, causing pressure to build in the pit of her stomach, which soon released in what would surly be only her first orgasm of the night.

He felt her walls clench around his fingers as her cum spilled out, soaking the sheet under her ass. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as she cried out again, a smirk coming to Dean's lips. He removed his fingers, quickly bringing them to her lips. She happily took them in, licking and sucking them clean.

He removed his fingers from her mouth, leaning in to kiss her roughly. She could taste herself in his mouth when he shoved his tongue into her mouth, quickly dominating her own for control of the kiss. When he pulled away, his face still only inches away, she dragged her tongue along his chin, cleaning up the mess he had made. Her fingers quickly moved down his body to work on getting his belt off.

She pulled it from the loops, but before she could toss it to the side, he grabbed it from her hand. Dean placed the belt around her neck, sliding the end through the buckle and then pulling it until it closed around her neck. He pulled it more, causing her to gasp and pant for air, before he let it go, letting it loosen again so she could take in a few deep breaths.

He laid on the bed, shoving his own pants and briefs to the floor and she knew what to do. Getting between his legs on her knees as licking the underside of his growing cock. She took him in her hands, running her tongue along the vain under the head and he gasped softly, taking a handful of her hair. She took the head in her mouth, sucking hard before letting it go with a 'pop'.

After only seconds of her teasing the head, he couldn't take it. He grabbed her head, thrusting his hips upward into her mouth. She gagged on the sudden, thick intrusion, but quickly recovered, bobbing her head up and down his length. He moaned and groaned softly, tugging her hair as his sign of approval.

Her hand slid along, stroking him while she sucked. She pulled her mouth off, stoking him quickly while she looked up at him. Their eyes met for a second and he grabbed the end of the belt, pulling her face up to his, and kissing her passionately.

His now fully hard cock lay against his stomach as she straddled his hips, kissing him back and grinding her hips into his. The shaft of his cock rested between her folds as she rocked back and forth, sliding her wet pussy along his length.

She knew he hated being teased, which is why she did it. She wanted to push him. She wanted to see how far he would go. She loved it when he snapped and violated her in ways no other man could, or would for that matter.

She slowly slid the tip of his cock inside her, gasping softly as the thick head popped inside her. When he tried to thrust his hips up into her, she quickly pulled up, his cock sliding out of her. She saw anger and annoyance flash in his eyes and she giggled softly. Painfully slowly she slid herself back onto the head, and then pulled up again quickly.

Dean couldn't take it. Rolling them over, he spread her legs apart and forced himself deep into her tight hole. As many times as they had done this, the sheer size of him always took some time to get used to. However tonight, he was done with doing things her way. As soon as he was buried inside her, he pulled out again, before driving himself back in. His hips snapped quickly, drilling into her repeatedly.

Deans hands held her legs pressed down to the bed, squeezing the sore cuts on her leg. "Do not ever fucking tease me again." He growled in her ear and she whimpered in agreement. "I swear I'll fucking kill you next time." She nodded in understanding, before he finally slowed down his movements, allowing her to adjust to him. He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him into her completely.

They were still for a moment before he rocked his hips into hers, slowly at first but then started to pick up his pace. She picked up the neglected blade from the bed next to them and looked up at Dean who nodded, knowing what she wanted.

It wasn't often that Dean would allow her to use him the way he used her. He didn't enjoy it nearly as much as she did, but in occasion a cut or two wasn't so bad. She carefully pressed the blade into his collarbone, sliding it and letting a thin line of blood come to surface.

He hissed softly in pain but ignored it for the most part, letting her have her fun while he had his. She watched as the blood bubbled to the surface, before dripping off and falling onto her chest. Soft moans escaped her lips while he stayed at a slow pace.

After a few more soft thrusts he quickened his pace. Her attention was pulled away from the dripping cut on his shoulder and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh my god, yes.." Was all she could out as he began to slam himself into her again. Pulling the belt around her neck, he smirked as the look of pure pleasure on her face turned to a more pained grimace. He breath became ragged and short. Her vision began to blur, but she could still see the smirk planted on his face.

"Such a good little slut." Dean commented as he let the belt loosen again. He gasped and panted for breath, but caught it just in time for him to pull again. "You don't deserve to breath." Venom dripped from his words as she began to flail underneath him for breath. Just when she was sure she wouldn't get it, he let go again, placing a soft kiss to her forehead

They were both overcome with ecstasy as another orgasm shot through her body, his following closely behind. Dean buried himself inside her and she felt his cum mix with hers before dripping out.

After a minute of silence, filled with nothing but panting and a few soft whimpers, he pulled out of her and laid down. She curled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around her, holding onto her. Her whole body was shaking as she came down from her high. The soreness in her thigh finally sank in, along with all the new bruises he had left along both her thighs and hips.

He carefully took the belt off her neck and examined it. "It'll be a little red. Wear a scarf nobody will notice." She nodded and smiled, letting him pulled her closer. "Goodnight." He said softly and kissed her forehead again.

"Goodnight." She said back. There were so many other things she wanted to say to him at that moment, but she knew it wasn't the time. She didn't want to ruin what they did, or didn't, have. Instead, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Important Authors Note: Full Story?

Thanks for reading! Normally I wouldn't do things like this, I didn't want to make the Authors Note on the actual chapter any longer than it needed to be.

This was originally just a one shot that I wrote after a dream I had (yes, that's the stuff I dream about) but then I started having all these other ideas for it. So basically, I just want your opinion on whether or not I should write this as a full story and actually make "her" a real character or keep it where it is?

One of the ideas I had for it was what if she was someone's girlfriend? One of the guys that The Shield has attacked, or any other superstars, or even Seth or Roman? How long would they be able to lie about it and hide it? What would happen when that guy finds out? What brought her and Dean to that point to begin with?

I was also thinking about things like: What if she got pregnant? What are their real feelings to each other, do they stay where they are or take it to the next level? What if she was is a diva and her on-screen romance with someone makes him jealous and starts to get in the way of them working? What if one of them caught the other doing what they do with someone else?

Maybe Seth or Roman or someone else finds out about what they are doing and convinces her that it isn't okay and tells her she needs to get help? Does she fall for that person? What does Dean do with her ending it when him and dating one of his friends or coworkers? If they can't please her, does she go back to Dean or stay away and leave completely? Does he ever kill her like he says he will?

Should I make her a current diva, if so, who? Or should she be an OC?

I have all these ideas floating around in my head and I cant decide, so leave a review and let me know what you think! What do you think would be interesting as a storyline? What would you like to read? or should i just keep it a one shot and leave it alone? Let me know!

XOXO Natalie.


End file.
